the_unoffical_bloxrpfandomcom-20200214-history
BloxRP Rules
BLOXRP RULES TO EVERY SERVER. # RDM is not allowed under any circumstances. RDM means Random DeathMatching, and means killing another player without cause 2. Breaking NLR. 'New Life Rule' means that when you die, you forget everything in your previous life. Basically when you raid/get raided do NOT return until the raid is over. 3. FailRP means to not follow your role/jobs description or purpose and/or fail to play the game as it is intended to be played. 4. Exploiting the game, it's weaknesses or its functions in any way, is considered a harsh rule break and WILL result in a ban. 5. While building your home using props, be sure to that there is ALWAYS an entrance to ALL rooms, places, printers and the fusebox. Blocking any of those things is strictly forbidden! 6. When talking to fellow players ALWAYS talk in a respectful manner and treat them like you want to be treated yourself. Any insults or personal attacks will be dealt with seriously. No Bully Policy. 7. Warrant may be approved to search a house of a criminal, but not without solid proof. Random checking is NOT allowed, and the player accepting the Warrant is the one responsible for it. Noises made from illegal entities may only be used as small leads and is in most cases not a deal breaker. 8. Demoting a player should only be neccesary if the player is violating the rules, not following a job's description or not playing seriously. Spamming, random or non valid reasons is strictly FORBIDDEN and will be dealt with. 9. While the Mayor can make 'Laws', he can't change the rules. Illegal entities will always be illegal and forcing a lockdown/curfew for a long amount of time or without proper cause is NOT ALLOWED 10. The Law may only be enforced by government officials. They must always try to correct the citizen's behavior, before seeking to arrest the individual. Using brute force and violence is the last resort. 11. Raid on player's houses or bases may be executed by Gangs and Mobs but only with their leader present. If you die, returning to the activity is breaking NLR, and is not allowed even if called by the leader. 12. Most jobs have a good description, if, for some reason, you are unsure about the job, ask an experienced player or higher rank for help. Also, use common sense. If there is a job who is specialized in certain fields, chances are the other jobs can't do it. 13. Gangs as in a group of Gangster may go out to mug with a great delay or break into shops once in a while. Mobsters on the other hand, has to be organized and can not perform action without a leader. 14. All jobs are able to purchase weapons, except from the Homeless. They are only allowed to carry melee and should only be used in self defense. Having weapons in their own house is legal no matter the size. Weapon Dealers do not need a permit to sell, and Cops are not allowed to camp buyers. If there is a Mayor's Bodyguard, the Mayor is not allowed to carry firearms. 15. Creating new 'Roles' is O.K. as long as you have confirmed with an Admin first. 16. Any kind of spamming is forbidden. Requests, Chats, Props etc. 17. If a player owns a property, he is responsible for everything that happens on it and is in full control of what people are allowed to do on it. Players should always be given a leave warning before being treated as hostiles. 18. Scamming players in any ways such as, for example promising weapons/protecting for money, then bail after you get the money, is not allowed and will get you banned unless you return the money. REPLY